


Meet Hope

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Nerd's Phichit Zine Series [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Children's Hospital, Emotional, Fluff and Humor, Original Character(s), POV Phichit Chulanont, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, volunteers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: A new patient arrives at the Michigan Children's Hospital. What Phichit doesn't know is that she is about to change his whole world.The amazing which brings Hope to life was created byheilariart!  You can find the first preview of Hopehere





	Meet Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second to last promo for the Phichit zine! Preorders are only open until March 26th so please visit [Thailand's Future blog](https://phichitzine.tumblr.com) to get your orders in!! 
> 
> There is also a giveaway occurring, which you can enter by following the rules [here](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com/post/172104680964/phichitzine-like-phichit-like-zines-like-cute)

The birthday cake had been a success. Yuuri was laughing as he followed the cheerful Aidan back to his room, arms filled with presents as the child chattered away about his new Legos and Yuuri’s promises to help him build the harder ones. Smiling to himself, Phichit began cleaning up plates and cups, pausing every time another child approached him with a request for a hug.

There were only so many ways to make a birthday party at a hospital fun, but Phichit and Yuuri had become experts in themes and small-space party games. Yuuri’s drawing skills and Phichit’s never-ending creativity meant that each party came with activities the children hadn’t done before. The balloon animals had been a disaster but the cupcake decorating had been a success and Phichit decided to place this party firmly in the win column.

Humming to himself as he collected the rest of the trash, Phichit jumped when a hand touched him on the arm. Spinning to find a familiar nurse laughing at his startled reaction, Phichit tossed the pile of plates into the trash. “Good thing we are in a hospital, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

Nurse Ann was a short woman with a round face whose humor and good nature was ever-present, even in the darkest hours on the ward. Playfully slapping Phichit’s arm, she shook her head at his silliness. “We have a new admission.” The change in her demeanor was immediate, and Phichit felt dread land in his stomach like heavy stone. He hadn’t seen a new child in the room with them and that could only mean that the newest resident of the oncology floor of the Michigan’s Children’s Hospital was room-bound.

With a nod of her head, Nurse Ann answered the question that Phichit hadn’t asked out loud. “She’s ten,” gently tugging on Phichit’s wrist, Nurse Ann guided him to sit on the couch next to her. “She’s very small and the doctors are saying she is terminal. She was sent here as her last hope.” There was a small hiccup at the end of the words and Phichit could see the threat of tears building in the gentle blue eyes. “She got here yesterday, but she won’t speak to anyone. We’ve talked to her family by phone, but they can’t afford to come here with her and also afford her care.” Squeezing Phichit’s hand, she pressed on. “Her name is Hope. Her parents said she is very smart and has quite the sense of humor, but…” Voice trailing off, Nurse Ann bit her lip, pausing to compose herself as Phichit silently waited, letting the older woman continue to hold his hands. “She hasn’t spoken a word since she got here. She lies on her bed and she listens to the doctors, but all her responses are nonverbal. I thought maybe…”

“You would send in the goofball and see if I can get her to crack?” Phichit made the suggestion without malice, because this was his talent. It was part of what made him so popular with the children and he took it as a reason to be proud. Standing from the couch, Phichit winked back at his favorite nurse. “I’ll go say hi and be back to clean up this mess. Do you mind dropping the rest of the cake into the lounge? I’m sure night shift with appreciate the sugar!” With Nurse Ann’s laughter and a shout of a room number following him, Phichit veered off down the hallway.

The room was dark as Phichit knocked lightly on the door. He could see the still form of the girl unmoving on the bed and for a moment, Phichit thought Hope was asleep. A small sigh, a sign Phichit took as consent to enter, encouraged him into the room.

The first thing he noticed was the wire-thin build of the body tucked tightly in the bed. Hope’s green eyes stared straight toward the ceiling tiles, not even flinching in his direction as he approached the bedside. There wasn’t a stitch of hair visible on her head or face and her cheeks were hollow without a hint of color. Concentrating on her eyes, Phichit smiled, tapping the bed rail lightly. “Hey Hope, I’m Phichit. You might have seen me on TV before if you like figure skating.” When no response came, Phichit kept going. “Me and my best friend Yuuri volunteer here. We read books and play games, and throw some awesome parties.”

A small movement on the bed made Phichit glance down, seeing Hope raise her index finger in a small circle. Obviously, she was incredibly impressed by his introduction. Appreciating the subtle sarcasm, Phichit chuckled. “Alright, I am going to leave you be, but tomorrow is snow cone Sunday so I will be back!” With a final pat on the bed rail, Phichit walked from the room, feeling the weight of failure settle around his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com) for helping me through this process. A, you are my rock, I don't know what I would do without you!! 
> 
> If you want to talk about this series or anything else YOI, please find me on Tumblr or Twitter!  
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)


End file.
